The present invention relates to a reed valve for use in an intake system communicating with a crankcase of a two-cycle interval combustion engine.
A reed valve of the type described above has heretofore been known in which a plurality of reeds are provided which are made different from each other in their mounting positions or in their structures for the purpose of maintaining at a substantially uniform level the overall performance of the reed valve at engine speeds ranging from low speed to high speed. In such a reed valve, however, no consideration has been given to improvements in performance of each individual reed. In consequence, the natural frequency, that is, the point of resonance, of the reeds is unfavorably low, so that the reeds may flutter during operation, which fact involves adverse effects on the engine performance and a disadvantageously short lifetime of the reeds.